Harry Potter and the Power of Love
by dixiebaby1111
Summary: Harry Potter was never a normal boy. Now, in his 7th year, the Final Battle has come. A lot will be lost, but how much will be gained? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! HarryxHermione Possibly GinnyxHarry. No foul language.
1. Stand Together

Shouts and pleas filled the air. Those dying cried out for loved ones while the ones still able battled on. It was the Final Battle. Nothing was stopping Voldemort now as the Death Eater were wiping out their army quicker then they could wipe out Voldemort's.

Harry Potter was a boy with extrodinary power. He had killed more Death Eaters and Inferi then any other person on that battlefield. But he was not alone. Next to him were his best friends, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley.

"RON LOOK OUT!" Hermione shrieked. A flash of red light later Ron was sprawled on the ground motionless. "NO!" She screamed. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" She sent the Killing Curse at her opponant, Crabbe, who dropped dead on the spot.

She fell next to Ron and felt his pulse beating strong. He weakly opened his eyes and looked at her.

"'Mione?" He asked weakly.

"Yes, Ron." She pulled his head onto her lap, feeling overwhelmed he was all right. "Come on." She helped him up, draping his hand over her shoulder and helped him to the Healer's tent, not far from the gruesome war where many wounded were being treated. Madam Pomfrey saw them come in and helped Hermione lay Ron on a bed near a corner.

"What was he hit with?" She asked checking his pulse.

"I'm not sure, but take care of him. Please." She begged before brushing his hair away from his eyes and saying, "Ron, I'm sorry. Harry needs me right now. I'll be back, I promise." Before running out the door.

She saw Harry battling Bellatrix Lestrange a few hundred yards away. Not far from that Ginny Weasley was taking on Goyle and Tonks battling Crabbe.

"STUPEFY!" Hermione hit the deck as Lucius Malfoy attempted to stun her. She scrambled up, with her wand out, and pointed it straight at Malfoy.

"Get away. Now. Before I curse you into oblivion." She growled, not taking her eyes off of the white-haired Death Eater.

"Is that a threat?" He laughed. "Give up Mudblood. You don't stand a chance against the Dark Lord. Surrender, or suffer."

"I'll _never_ surrender to someone as sick and cruel as Voldemort. Harry Potter is stronger and more powerful. Voldemort will _never_ win as long as Harry's around." Hermione knew she was treading on thin ice, but every moment was precious.

"YOU'LL PAY MUDBLOOD! AVADA KEDAV-"

"Stop Lucius." A low voice rasped. Hermione, who had been shaking, turned to see the Dark Lord himself walking towards them. "Let the Mudblood-"

"I _do_ have a _name_ you know." She interrupted. It seemed time itself stopped. Everyone seemed to hold their breathe as they're eyes widened at what Hermione had just said. She had surprised even herself. It just sort of spilled out. All the anger that had bubbled up, just sort of let go.

"_What _did you just say to me Mudblood?"

Hermione crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I _said_ I _do _have a _name_ you know."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "Very well. We shall match the powers of myself with a Mudblood."

"Don't you _touch_ her." Hermione's head jerked around to see Harry walking toward her.

"Ah, the Chosen One speaks at last." Voldemort's eyes glinted with anticipation.

Harry moved in between of Hermione and Voldemort. "It's me you want. Leave her alone."

"Accio Mudblood!" He shouted. Hermione felt he stomach drop as she sped straight into Voldemort's grasp. He threw her on the ground where she felt dew start to seep into her robes. "CRUCIO!"

She felt knives stab every piece of her body. She was on fire. But she refused to scream. She didn't even writhe on the ground. She just sat there, shaking a little, silently.

"Scream. Scream Mudblood and maybe I'll spare you."

She looked up at Harry. His eyes were filled with hurt and concern. "Harry," She whispered. "_Never give up._ No matter what. I'm not worth-"

"CRUCIO!" She felt agony again. But still she managed to stand up and say in a shaky voice, "You'll never win me over. I belong to Harry, and you're not going to change that."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted. Hermione screamed as everything seemed to slow and a flash of green light started to engulf her.


	2. Love One Another

But Harry jumped in front of her trying to take to take the blow himself. But Hermione tried to jump in front of him. Harry wrapped his arms around her as the spell hit them both. Hermione felt a rush of wind and a pain in her side and she fell to the ground in Harry's arms and landed on a soft rock.

She was alive? But, how? Then it dawned of her. _Love._ The same thing that had saved Harry as a young child. He had sacrificed himself to save her, so she was alive. But…

Slowly she untangled herself from his arms and stood up, not daring to look at his face. But she had too. Slowly she turned her head.

"NO! HARRY!" Hermione screamed as she saw his limp body. "NO!" She fell to her knees next to him, crying over his motionless form.

Voldemort stood and laughed above the pair. "See?" He said to the silent crowd. "THIS is what happens when you mess with the most powerful wizard that ever lived!"

"He's dead." Everyone gasped as Harry mumbled. He started to slowly get up and Hermione's eyes widened in shock. When she tried to save him, it must have renewed the charm. So, by trying to save the other, both had survived.

"You-you-you're alive!" She threw her arms around him and he hugged her back. Slowly he let go and got to his feet.

"Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard that ever lived. And the most powerful. You don't even compare Voldemort."

Harry held up his wand and shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Just as Voldemort shouted the same thing. Both curses hit their intended targets. And both wizards dropped to the ground on the spot.

Harry had survived the Killing Curse once that night, could he manage it again?

Hehe. I know, another short chapter. But another cliff-hanger! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I know how many people view and review my stories. PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE REVIEW! As to the one review I got,

Ellen: wow, very kl, still can't belive u killed hermione though, u should continue writing, ur stories are bril!

My reply: Thankies so much! I love writing so I'm glad _someone_ likes them! But if you look at my other stories…like Feel the Rain, and many soon to come, you might be able to tell I love the HarryxHermione pairing! Hermione's my favorite character, and ol' Harry of course:P I would never kill off Hermione…I think…or would I? Read on and maybe you'll find out!


	3. Wake Me Up Inside

Everyone's POV

Harry woke up an hour later in a room of St. Mungo's. Turning over he saw Hermione in the bed next to him, still unconscious, but alive.

"Ah, Mr. Potter. You're awake." A woman nodded toward him and continued watering the flower on the windowsill. She was about Proffesser McGonnagal's age and had jet black hair with grey eyes. "I was wondering when you would wake up."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"When Ms. Granger started breathing again you fainted and hit you're head. But I guess we have you to thank for bringing her back to life now, don't we?" He took a sip of water from the nightstand as she walked on to the next plant she continued. "It reminds me of when I was you're age. Excitement, adventure, love,"

Harry nearly choked. "WHAT! I don't love Hermione. She's just my best friend. That's all."

The woman smiled. "Whatever you say Mr. Potter. But I must say you did give you're friend quite a scare."

"She woke up?"

"Not she, _he._ Mr. Weasley was quite frightened when he learned that you were unconscious as well. Nearly gave him a heart attack. That and the news of Ms. Granger nearly dying left him feeling quite overwhelmed."

"Where is he? Can I see him?"

"Of course. I'll send for him right now." She hurried out the door and Harry sat up and tried to get out of bed. But when he stood up he felt a rush that left him feeling dizzy and quite nauseous so he laid back down in the comfort of the blanket.

Not a moment later, Ron raced in, nearly knocking down the door in the process. "Harry! You're okay!" He paused for a moment and his eyes widened as he looked at Harry. "I mean, you _are _okay right? Nothing serious?"

"Nothing serious Ron." Harry repeated. "Are you okay? The nurse, well I think she's a nurse, said you nearly had a heart attack when they told you."

Ron's expression turned to a mix of surprise and shock. "That's only because a nurse before that had told me Hermione was dead! How d'you think I felt when my best friend accuses me of not writing for the summer, I don't tell her my reasons for not writing, and then I learn she's dead? I was in shock! Then of course another nurse comes and says "Oh, she's not dead." So I'm really confused. Then someone tells me you've just hit you're head and've been admitted to the hospital after having a huge fit and leaving me feeling like you've went and become a complete git!" He shouted.

"Ron! Calm down mate. If I'd known I'd've acted like that, well, I don't even know why I did, to be honest." Harry scooted back as Ron sat on the edge of his bed. Tracing a circle with his finger on the blanket he stared away from Harry's face.

"Harry, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Will you be _completely honest?_"

"I'll try."

Ron's voice went down to a whisper. "I want to know what happened before Hermione, well, before she…you know." He trailed of looking uncomfortable. "I knew she was in the room with you. I just thought you guys were catching up. You know."

Harry looked at Hermione. She seemed to look scared as she slept. "I can't tell you Ron."

"Why? Are you afraid I'll find out anyway? What can you tell her that you can't tell me!" Harry turned to face him Ron's face was flushed with anger. His eyes seemed to glow with resentment, hating every inch of Harry at that moment.

"Ron, I think you need to leave and calm down."

"NO HARRY! I'm _not_ leaving until I find out what _exactly _you were doing with the girl I love!" Ron's eyes widened as he realized what he had said. "I mean, my best…best friend. My best friend." He stammered.

"Save it and just _go._"

Ron quickly left room, apparently relieved for the chance to get away. Harry sighed and leaned back into the pillows when he heard Hermione stir next to him. "No, no!" She murmured, still asleep. Harry slowly got up and walked over to her. Gently, he shook her awake.

"Hermione, it's okay. It's all a dream. You're alright. Everything's fine. You're safe." He murmured soothingly.

She slowly opened her eyes. "Harry!" She gasped. "We have to go! Hurry! He's after us!" She threw off the blankets and jumped up only to feel dizzy and fall into Harry's arms once again. "Where are we?" She cried quietly, her head laid gently on Harry's chest. He sat her down against himself on her bed.

Rocking her back and forth he said quietly "It's alright, Hermione. We're in St. Mungo's. You're safe. Everything's going to be okay. It was just a nightmare. It's not real."

"No, Harry. It _was_ real." Hermione said regaining her senses. Gently pushing him away she sat up straight. "He killed them, Harry. My parents' are dead." She broke down again. Tears streamed down her face and she leaned against him, crying on his shoulder. "I've got to go tell them." Standing up while leaning heavily on Harry, Hermione walked the length of the room to the door. Harry opened it and they walked into the lobby where the entire Weasley family and the Order of the Phoenix greeted them, relieved.

Harry saw Moody, Tonks, Lupin, all the Weasley's, Fleur, Hagrid, and a few other people occupied the over-crowded waiting room.

"Oh, Harry!" Mrs. Weasley tried to rush forward but was restrained by her husband. He saw the seriousness on Harry's face and figured it was no happy reunion. Hugging Hermione close to him Harry said "We need to speak to Professer Lupin. _Privatly._" He added seeing Ron start to get up. Lupin followed them back into the room where Harry helped Hermione sit down before sitting next to her. Lupin sat across from them on Harry's bed looking grim.

"Hermione. There's something you should know."

Hermione was shaking. She seemed to be in shock at what she had seen. In a shaky voice she started to talk to Lupin. "I know. They're dead. Voldemort murdered them."

Long chapter! Yay! How does Hermione know! Are they? Or aren't they? Oo Read on and find out! Please review! Thanks to deniche for reviewing.

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. Promises are Ment for Keeping

Lupin looked shocked. "How did you-"

"I saw it. In my dream, I saw him and, oh it was horrifying, he murdered them He wanted me."

Harry's eyes widened. Voldemort wanted his best friend and he thought he knew why.

"The house is still standing though. I know that much."

"There's more Hermione." Lupin continued rubbing his chin. "Professer Trelawney went into another trance. It seems that not only is he looking for Harry, but something of yours as well. We detected a powerful magical object in that house and-"

Hermione held up her hand. "With all due respect, sir. I know what it is." She pulled out a necklace that had been concealed under her shirt. It was a white orb spinning in all directions, suspened in light blue smoke. "It's the Oracle. I know what it does. Meanwhile, I must be off. I want to see my parent's house before anything else happens." Grabbing Harry around the waist she apparated with a _crack_ and Harry and Hermione disappeared.

_Crack!_ A moment later Hemione and Harry were standing in front of a white, two-story, suburban home. Hemione's hand fell from Harry's waist and she ran inside. Harry ran after her and opening the door he saw the living room much neater than it had been. There were no signs of stuggle or a battle. Not even forced entry.

"Harry, they died in the backyard. Ministry enforcements have already cleared the place up, alright. So, don't worry about seeing any mangled bodies." Hermione's voice was surprisingly strong.

"Hermione, it's okay to cry you know. It's unhealthy to bottle up feelings inside. I know how you feel, if you want to let it out, that's okay."

Hermione turned to face him. She smiled slightly. "Harry, I'm not upset."

"What? You're parents just died Hermione? How could you _not _be upset?"

She shook her head, laughing softly. "Harry, Harry, _Harry._ I'm not upset. I'm not sad. I'm not even lonely." Her face neutralized somewhat as she stared out their sliding glass doors, that lead to the back yard. "Didn't I tell you? The people we love never truly leave us." Her face hardened as she continued to stare into the spot her parents' were murdered at. "If I had to pick one emotion I felt it would be anger, no, _beyond _anger, resentment, hatred. Harry, I'm going with you to kill Voldemort. He's going to feel what he did to my parents. And he's _going_ to regret it. Now there's only a few other matters to discuss." She walked into the living room and sat down on the flower-print couch. Harry walked over and sat down next to her, still amazed at how well she had taken her parents' murders. He was sure that if it had been his parents, well, let's just say he wouldn't have been so civil.

"Harry, I need to talk to you about what we're going to do about destroying the Horcruxes. We need a plan. I also need to know what you think about Rons' coming. I still don't think he's…comprehended, what's going on. I think he still thinks this is some game. Honestly Harry, Ron can be one of the sweetest, kindest, funniest, people you'll ever meet but I think he still is just a kid. I don't think he's outgrown some of the…immaturities, if you will, that he's had since our first year. So, I just thought I'd bring it up about him going, just in case.

Also, Ginny. Do you want her along Harry? I think she's a bit young, considering what she's done. But, if you want them along, I say let's go full throttle. Because I'm going with you all the way. No matter what. I'm willing to risk whatever it takes because you or "The Chosen One" or "The Boy Who Lived" are not going alone. I'll have to keep you out of trouble."

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"That is the most honest, kindest, most loving things anyone has ever said to me in my life."

"Well, you're the most honest, kindest, most loving person I've ever met in my life." There was a twinkle in Hermione's eyes. Suddenly they were leaning in and their lips touched each others. The next thing either of them knew, they were in each other's arms, kissing. Hermione's fingers running their way through Harry's mess of black hair. It all ended when Hermione pulled back holding a hand to her head.

"Hermione, are you all right?"

"I-I-I don't know. I feel, oh." Hermione fell back into Harry's arms, unconscious again. Harry laid her on the couch and got a cold, damp washcloth that he placed on her forehead.

A half and hour later Hermione woke up feeling dizzy and weak at the knees. "Harry." He was sitting on the end of the couch. "What happened? I can't-I can't think straight."

"Hermione, this is exactly what happened last time. I think I should be asking you that, braniac."

"I need time to think. I'll look into it later. Meanwhile," She sat up as Harry scooted closer to her. They faced each other Harry placed a comforting hand on hers. "Meanwhile we have more pressing matters. Who's going, how we're going to get there, how'll long we'll be gone, where we'll be staying and what'll cover our expences."

Harry sighed and leaned back into the couch. "Let's see," He began. "You and me, I think Ron'll have to go, Ginny I'm not sure about, and, I guess that's it. So, we'll apparate. I'll go with Ron once we get back to the Burrow to take our tests. I think we'll be gone at least a few months. Research, training, actually _getting_ the Horcruxes, destroying them, yeah. That sounds about right. I guess we could stay in hotels-"

"_Hotels? _You're joking right? For a few months, that'd be way to expensive. For a month alone it'd be about two thousand galleons. We'll need to stay somewhere. I think my parents' house'll do. They have a couple guest bedrooms, mine, and of course, living areas and research. I suggest turning our library into a research area."

"_Library?_"

"Well, you didn't expect me to go the entire summer without reading every day did you? Now, I've inherited all of my parent's stuff, so I suggest selling all the technology since it'll go haywire once all three of us are using and practicing magic. Now, I'll apparate us back to the Burrow to get Ron, but you have to decide whether Ginny-"

"No, she'll stay. I think…I think her mum wouldn't let her anyway. We'll have some difficulty getting Ron, but I don't think Mrs. Weasley will let go of her only daughter quickly, do you?"

"Honestly, no. Let's go." Hermione got up and brushed herself off. Putting her hand around Harry's waist she apparated then back to the Burrow to find the Weasleys already home.

"Hermione!" Ron nearly jumped out of his seat when Hermione appeared in his kitchen.

"No time Ron. We have to go. We're going to move to my house. It's going to be _our _headquarters."

Ron ran upstairs and didn't come down for about fifteen minutes. When he finally did appear he had his school trunk in tow and a larger trunk full of more personal items. "I wasn't sure if we were going back to Hogwarts, so I decided to bring it just in case." Ron gestured toward the smaller trunk. "Now, we're staying at _your_ house? But I thought your parents were dead."

Harry sent Ron a glare from behind Hermione's back while Hermione just shrugged the comment off. "They are, which means I own everything they _used _to own. The house, the money, everything. It's all mine."

Ron's mouth dropped and he looked at his trunks. "Are we making a second trip? Or twelve? I don't know how you're going to apparate all my furniture there but-"

"_We_ have furniture at my house. Yours is staying here."

"Oh…remind me why again."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes, getting impatient. "There's plenty of furniture, bed, dressers, nightstands, at my house. Yours is staying here so when, and if we ever have to stay here or just come to visit you can sleep here without taking up anymore room. Besides, my house would be to overcroweded if you did bring and I can do side-along apparation, but I'm not sure about furniture apparation."

Ron looked back at his trunks. "You know, I'm surprised it fit into that. I had to squeeze, but still. Should I bring my cauldron?" Ron asked turning back toward Hermione.

She stared of into space for a moment, lost in thought. "I'm not sure…I suppose…but it'd be a lot…no, no. No." She said finally. "I have one and so does Harry. I think we should leave you're here unless we actually _know_ we need it. Also, Ron-"

"_RONALD!"_ Ron's face turned white and he slowly turned around to see a furious Mrs. Weasley storm down the stairs. "I was just in you're room about to put away your dress robes and _guess what I find?_"

Ron squeaked a reply. He was a lot taller then his mother but she frightened all his brothers and Ron to pieces.

"_YOUR ENTIRE WARDROBE MISSING!" _Mrs. Weasley shouted. Harry was surprised her voice could be that loud. "Oh, hello Harry dear. Hermione sweetheart, why don't you and Harry go into the living room while I have a _chat _with Ronald here." She quickly glared at Ron, muttered, "Don't you _move._", and quickly ushered them into the living room, before stomping back to Ron, her foot steps echoing throughout the hall.

"Wait! Mrs. Weasley, I think we need to talk, together." Hermione said not meeting her eyes.

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley looked surprised but that quickly faltered turning her expression into something that looked like she was frightened.

"Mrs. Weasley, I need to say this as politely as possible. It's Harry's duty to defeat Voldemort and he needs to do it soon or the world might not stand a chance. I also feel it's my duty to help him as much as I possibly can and Ron sees it as his duty as well. I may not be the best at Divination but something gives me the feeling that all of our destinies are still intertwined." Mrs. Weasley looked shocked but it turned to a mixture of sadness, and letting go of her better instincts.

"All right. I can't stop him now anyway. He's of age. Just before you go," She got up and hugged Ron tightly. "Remember Mummy loves you sweetheart. You two Harry." She said giving Harry a hug as well before turning to Hermione. "Thank you, look after him for me, won't you? Give him a nice whipping when he deserves it?"

"You can count on it Mrs. Weasley." She said as she gave her a hug. "You can count on it."


End file.
